Acid Generation
The power to secrete a highly corrosive acid. Sub-power of Acid Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Generation. Also Called * Acid Creation/Secretion Capabilities The user can generate acids, bases and other caustic/corrosive substances of various levels of corrosiveness, from weak burning sensations to burning a big hole in even the strongest materials. Applications * Acid Aura * Acid Blast * Melting Variations * Acidic Bodily Fluids ** Acidic Blood ** Acidic Saliva * Acidic Kiss * Acidic Venom Associations * Acid Manipulation * Elemental Generation * Serqekinetic Combat Limitations * Acid Immunity * Takes time to control due to the risk of the ability could accidentally destroy items the users didn't mean to destroy. * Noble metals are resistant to acids. * May have a limit on how much acid that can be produce. * May have a limit on what kinds of acids user can produce. Known Users Gallery Deep Sea King's Acid (One-Punch Man).gif|A lysis solution that breaks down membrane of cells, Deep Sea King (One-Punch Man) could shoot... Deep Sea King's Acid 1 (One-Punch Man).gif|...extremely acidic spit... Deep Sea King's Acid 2 (One-Punch Man).gif|...that melted Genos's metallic body almost completely. Magellan hydra.gif|Magellan (One Piece) can create a poison that has acidic properties. Mei Terumī - Futon Kōmu no Jutsu.gif|Mei Terumī (Naruto) can use her Boil Release to generate a corrosive mist.... File:Lava_Release_Melting_Apparition_Technique.png|....and use Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique to create a strong acidic mud flow. Leech Gap.png|While in his Saiken Tailed Beast Transformation state, Utakata (Naruto) can use Leech Gap to ooze an extremely alkaline liquid, which burns upon contact. Sesshomaru's Poison Claws.gif|Sesshomaru's (InuYasha) claws release deadly acidic poison which can melt flesh and virtually anything else very quickly and he can also spray the poison from his claws. File:Lily Secretion.JPG|Lily (Code: Breaker) can produce various acids and poison. File:Sebastian_Weepinbell_Gastro_Acid_Adventures.png|Weepinbell (Pokémon Adventures) using Gastro Acid to nullify Lickilicky's ability. File:Acid_Bohrok.png|The Lehvak (BIONICLE) firing a jet of acid. File:Preta_Ghoul_Decay.jpg|Preta Ghoul (Black Cat) can release corrosive acid from his body. Hazmat.jpg|Hazmat (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Gear REX.jpg|Gear REX (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) can fire acid from its tail. David North.jpg|David North/Agent Zero (Marvel Comics) secretes a potent anti-healing factor corrosive... Zeroheal.jpg|...which, as shown here, both counters and reverses an opponent's healing factor. TripleAcid3.png|A Saibaman (Dragon Ball Z) spews acid from its head... TripleAcid4.png|...which narrowly misses Tien... TripleAcid5.png|...and melts the ground. Quarry TMNT.jpg|Quarry (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Xenomorph.jpg|A Xenomorph's blood (Aliens/Aliens vs. Predator) is a potent molecular acid. Hendrickson Acid.gif|Hendrickson's (Nanatsu no Taizai) ability Acid generates an incredible corrosive acid. Fear Burn.jpg|In response to fear, the Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) produces a powerful corrosive acid that can even harm the Hulk. Bats_vs_Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion (Marvel Comics) firing acid from his tail. Acid Throw Up by the Vulture.jpg|James Natale/The Vulture (Marvel Comics) spewing an acid froth from his mouth. Lee Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell.png|Lee (Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell) is an Onryo that is able to burn others with skin contact... Lee Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell Acid.png|...as well as spits up a powerful corrosive acid. Scp--035--002.gif|SCP-035 - Possessive Mask (SCP Foundation) secretes acidic substance of unknown origin that corrodes various materials. Goop (Ben 10).jpg|Goop (Ben 10: Alien Force) Mina.png|Mina Ashido (My Hero Academia) can secrete an acidic compound from her body. Despite the potentially dangerous affects, her Quirk doesn't bother her much. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Toxic Ability Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Acid-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries